S1, 02 June Challenge (July 1, 2017)
Their orders were simple: head to base 0A-51. Area 51, where the UFOs were held. Or so people said. Still, couldn't be worse than feral humans! When they landed, the big door looked strangely old and unused, for what was supposed to be a busy factory. After all, production numbers had skyrocketed by 50%, even with all the inflation going on. No matter. Their job was to do a quick inspection of the factory, then head to a factory in Utah. Their orders had mentioned something about making sure all the machinery was working properly. "Not exactly the job for a low-ranking pilot" Sam thought. Oh well. He was given a job, and he would do it. Captain Max led the way as he, Joe, Steve, and Sam all approached the little computer screen to request entrance. When they walked inside, they were greeted by a man in an expensive-looking suitcoat. "Call me Fred" he said. Fred led the way to the machinery room. Safely behind the glass, the pilots watched as the turbines started cranking and the energy was generated. "Since we've revolutionized our techniques, our production has increased substantially," Fred said. Strange, thought Sam. That white door looks out of place here. I wonder where it leads.... As he began to walk toward it, he was confronted by an engineer with a gun. "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in here. Authorized personnel only." Suddenly, the room was full of workers and someone who looked like a commander, all armed to the teeth and ready for battle. There was barely time for Max, Joe, and Steve to draw their weapons before they were gunned down. Sam, however, had time to shoot the engineer and run through the door, frantically looking for an exit. As he ran past a series of windows, he looked in and saw (to his horror) lots of people sitting on long benches, with what looked like a power generator hovering above them. Great Scott!!!! They're using human brain power to drive the turbines! This explains the rumors ... and everything looked normal on the outside ... no wonder the GI doesn't know about this. I have to report this back to base! As he continued running, Sam saw another bay door and ran out. Thankfully, he had chosen the right door, as it led right to Captain Max's PlanetTek Hover3500, which boasted a minigun on the back. Thankfully I can fly this one solo! As he rocketed away, barely escaping the hostiles, Sam knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd see them ... --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fourth Wall: Well, that's all for now! I chose the rumor that the GI is using human elements to power machinery. However, the hostiles may or may not be affiliated with the GI, even though they're in a GI factory. C&Cs are appreciated. (Hopefully this isn't too late for the challenge. I had everything ready to go before 11:59pm June 30, but then my computer restarted, so it's now technically 12:04am on July 1. Admins, if this is too late please let me know) God Bless! Category:Benjamin Demers's Series